


Mauve

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Character Study, Colors, F/F, Implied Relationships, Love, Memory Related, Pain, Past, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Miyeon gets thinking about her ex-girlfriend Minnie, nicknamed Mauve because of all her colours
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 13





	Mauve

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite sad, but I hope you appreciate it xxx  
> Hit me up on Instagram @theartoftootimingyou

Mauve. 

She...

  
Miyeon halted the memory. That was something very careful to do...to think about Mauve. 

  
Mauve wasn't actually called Mauve. 

  
Mauve was the nickname of Minnie, who had a good seven inches of her hair from the tips up dyed mauve. And had a penchant for wearing either mauve lipstick, or mauve nail polish, or mauve eye-shadow. She...

  
Miyeon missed her alot. Mauve. She...

  
Miyeon felt very cold, thinking about her. She sta in the window seat in her bedroom that was upholstered with bone-cream toned fabric with little white spots patterned across it, and looked out of her window over the valley full of fruit trees, forest trees, and garden that her Grandfather cultivated. She loved her Grandparents, especially coming down to see them on the weekend. Stay in their lovely old house that had once been a huge cottage built by a Church of England missionary family. The religion had never taken off in this little village, true to it's Korean Shamanism roots, but, the home and the fruit trees they left behind were gifts to Miyeon's world. Along with the century-old tea-roses, and the ever-growing blackberries and raspberries and strawberries. Mammoth sized vegetable patches...it was heaven. Heaven to escape from the city with it's dirty black polluted oxygen and fake, silent, strange people, constantly rushing and...so impersonal, all wearing the same thing. Leggins and sneakers and the long, black padded jackets - like, what was with them?

  
Miyeon scratched the top of her head with her index finger, and then the back of her shoulder.

  
She missed alot of things. Including Mauve. 

  
Sometimes Miyeon wished Mauve was dead, instead of now being married to a person who was once a friend to both of them. The thought seemed cruel, but, Mauve now living in New Zealand and expecting a baby, it made Miyeon feel awful inside. Whereas, if she was dead...when a person died, there was never any chance of them existing ever again. Seeing them again. But, Mauve was still around. And, especially for Miyeon, she was around within her most of the time.


End file.
